Calypso Serpent
by AnnDsj
Summary: Calypso Serpent,a legendary bastard of corsairs has slaughtered another pirate ship and kills all the crews except the captain's daughter, Isabella. Captain of Calypso Serpent,E Cullen, decides to take an advantage of it by forcing her into slavery.M;AH
1. The hazard

Chapter 1

"Father! It's getting dark!" I shouted from the top of the mast

"You go down here! Billy will be in charge!" He shouted back.

Slowly, I climbed down the stairs that were nailed onto the thick mast and jumped onto the deck

"Let's have dinner" Charles smiled, I didn't feel like eating so I politely refused his offer

"I don't feel like eating Charles, I'm just going to write" He only replied with a small nod.

I'm Isabella Swan, the biological daughter of Charles Swan. My father, the captain of Poseidon Pearl had been a single parent ever since I was a baby. I knew nothing of my mother, every time I tried to ask Charles about my mother, he would immediately change the subject, which was odd...But I decided just to let it slide

I wasn't actually the only woman among these men, there was another woman, Shelly, Shelly Cope, she was like a mother to me and everybody loved her as much as I loved her even though she was only a cook. My father's men might look tough, cruel, and nasty, but I loved them dearly, most of them considered me as their own daughter or sister. Though they were really nice, believe me, you just simply don't mess with them.

Growing up in this rough arena, I was raised to be a fighter. Mostly my task was to watch the surroundings by standing on the top of the thick mast. The first time I handled my first sword was when I was 8. However, I've never killed somebody, and I prefer to stay that way, though I injured some already. Charles had tried a couple of times to take me out of this lifestyle, he wanted me to be betrothed to a gentleman who lives on the land but I always politely refused his offer. Why would I give up everything when I have everything in my hand already?

I spent most of my 22 years of life living in this glorious Poseidon Pearl. When I have nothing to do, I prefer to stay in my room and write. Just because I enjoy my life as the daughter of the captain of Poseidon's Pearl, that doesn't mean I was fearless. The fear of losing my father, shelly, eric, mike and the men was always there every single second, especially when I've witnessed my father almost killed for more than a hundred times.

There was this time when the strongest pirate ship ever existed called Lust of the East attacked us, the captain, Aro Volturi, was a mind wrecked bastard, his mind was beyond fucked, he attacked Poseidon's Pearl for no reason. The moment the tip of Aro's cutlass touch my father's adam apple, he, in all the sudden, laughed his fucking asses off

"Oy come on, ye don't seriously think I would kill you right?" he gave my father his hand and helped him to stand up

"I was just messing with you dear friend" Since then, I finally realized, I too have my own limit. I still have my fear…That is the fear of losing my only family, my father, Charles. It was beyond horror to see him almost killed; I prefer to let them take my own life than to have my father killed by insane humans like them.

There was still one thing that kept bothering my mind though…Calypso Serpent, the strongest pirate ship after the Lusty, that's the famous nickname of the Lust of the East. They were heartless cold blooded sons of bitches, their movements were always undetected, silent, fluid, fast and lethal. The Lusty was a little bit more lethal considering the captain's damned mind, but Calypso Serpent was different. The Hell-born Hound, and old friend of ours, the most feared and oldest pirate ship of all centuries was breached just a week ago, they fucking breached Hell-born Hound! Calypso Serpent took all of their golds, wines, foods, and women.

Nobody really know what the ship looked like neither their infamous captain Edward Cullen. And in order to get to the South Asian shore, we need to cross their insanely huge territory. I haven't detected any of their existence…yet, but let's just hope that they were traveling somewhere out of their own territory. The thought of Calypso Serpent made me sick, I seriously needed to stretch my body

I decided to walk back onto the deck and called mike. He moved his fat body, running towards me

"I thought you're going back to yer room Isabel"

"No, I need to stretch my body, lets have fun a little bit shall we?" he simply grinned and took two cutlasses, one was his, and the other one was mine, MY cutlass, the love of my life, Soteria.

"Ladies first, Swan" He grinned while I just smirked, I was pretty confident that I'm extremely good at sword fighting. I jumped at him and he jumped back, our cutlass started to clash against each other

"Where do you learn to move that fast little monkey!" He gasped

"It's a secret, and you take back that name or I'll stab you!" I growled, when I smelled an opportunity, I put my right leg between the two of his, and when he walked backward, he stumbled extremely hard

"You're not winning yet missy!" He snarled. I immediately ran away from his figure, jesus he was fast! He ran like a rhino, fast and loud, lesson number one, never underestimate the speed of a person even though they look impossible to move fast. Shit I was cornered; my last option was to jump onto the ship's railing, so I jumped. Yes I am clumsy but when it comes to fighting, I can take care of my balance in the extreme kind of way. His cutlass kept clashing with mine, the sound of clashing metals started to hurt my ears.

"Shit!" I muttered when I small wave hit the ship, thank God I managed to stay still. I ran along the railing as Mike followed not far behind me. An idea popped into my brain, I waited until Mike was close enough and I jumped onto his body

"Nice try, but you're not strong enough" Mike chuckled, I climbed onto his back and choked his neck with both my elbows and his tummy was choked by my two legs

"How so? Your skin is turning blue already" I chuckled sarcastically, he was silent

"Tell me how so!" I hissed to his left ears

"I SURRENDER!" He finally shouted and I immediately jumped off of him and laughed, I realized my father was watching me from afar, his eyes looked happy yet concerned. I know that look, he was thinking that this environment is not healthy for a woman like me

"Damn you're getting dangerous Bella" Mike choked, he lied down his own body on the wet deck.

"You're getting weak Mike" I playfully kicked his thigh powerlessly, and ran towards my father, he welcomed me with a small smile displayed on his face. I wasn't that close with my father, well we were close, but we were not the type of father and daughter who tell stories to each other, or share secrets. He was pretty stiff for a man who love to laugh a lot

"Did you see that?" I grinned at him

"You sure are getting extremely good at this, let me look at your palm" He suddenly grabbed my right hand and rub my palm

"And your palms sure are getting unladylike" He sighed

"Charles, I know where this is going, how many times do I have to tell you?" I looked into his eyes deeply; I didn't like to see my father over thinking about my life

"You know I love you"

"I know"

"You're not doing anything right?" I nodded

"Then now is my turn to have my fun with you" He winked and moved as fast as lightning to grab his cutlass at his right side, fuck my life, sword fighting with my father was the most adrenaline pumping activity ever existed in my life. He was fast, silent, strong, brisk, and extremely tricky, even though he was about to reach his 50 in a couple of days he was still as strong as a tiger. Before he could even attack me, I immediately turned my sword horizontally to block any surprise attack from him.

Out of nowhere, his sword crashed to mine, shit he was strong.

"Aaaargh!" I growled to pushed away his sword, once my sword got away from his, I ran like I just saw a ghost and climbed the mast, the moment I reached the middle point of the mast Charles shouted

"Real man don't run away!"

"Just a reminder Charles! Im not a man!" I shouted back to my father, I grabbed the strong big rope that connected from mast to mast and lifted my feet to dangle so that I could creep along the rope until I could jump onto the higher deck, surprise…my hands were strong. My father immediately ran towards the high deck, and waited for me. I smirked

"That face doesn't look good" He gulped, yes, even though my father was way stronger than me, but I moves more agile than any other men here, my flexibility also way more dangerous than my old father's. I untangled my feet from the rope, and swing my body, stronger, and stronger. When the time was right, I jumped onto the very top of the highest deck.

"What are you going to do bells?" He raised an eyebrow from the deck bellow

"Just guess" I winked, just when I was about to jump, Billy screamed, I could easily detect the endless horror in his voice.

"IT'S CALYPSO SERPENT!"

* * *

**so you guys must noticed there are lots of grammatical errors, i need a beta reader :))**

**If any of you guys interested to be Calypso Serpent's beta reader, send me a PM :D**

**i need to know you guys' opinion about this story...Reviews are love!**

**REVIEW! :D**


	2. The raid

**A/N it's chapter two already, i havent find the perfect beta reader for this story, if any of you are interested to beta this story, simply send me a PM!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"IT'S CALYPSO SERPENT!" Billy screamed with all of his power, my eyes widened and I immediately looked at Charles

"Calm down! You remember the time when The Lusty attacked us? We can still handle Calypso Serpent! You will survive I promise!" He shouted from the belowdeck. I didn't miss the fact that he only said that I'm going to survive but he didn't say anything about the men or himself.

You know what? Fuck logic, the most important thing that I gotta do is to fight. Just when I was about to climbed down to the weapon storage space, my father shouted to me

"Isabella! Prepare anything you need, you will survive I promise you! Don't think about anything, just fight what comes in front of you, I love you!" The way he said it, it sounded more like a goodbye, I was trembling, it was around midnight, the wind blew so hard and it stabbed my bone and to be honest…I was afraid

I rushed towards the weapon storage space

"Throw me her husband!" I shouted to Eric, the men were rushing in the storage weapon space and struggling to find my other sword among those men would just waste my time. Eric nodded and he immediately threw my other sword, I didn't have name for this one, but I always refers it as Soteria's other half. I ran back onto the main deck, only to found my father pacing

"Father what has happened?"

"We don't have time to run away, we got to face those bastards"

"Then so be it!" never in my life I've ever heard so much panic in my father's voice. I looked over the glorious dark ship. They were getting closer, and closer. There were so much noise, it was horrifying. A small drop of water touched my temple. Shit it's going to be raining. I was self-denying the fact that the chance of us to beat them down was zero. I took a deep breath and looked into my father's eyes deeply

"We can do it together" He nodded and I smiled at him. We didn't have time to comfort each other, as loud as I could, I shouted to the crews

"REAL MAN DOESN'T RUN!" I quoted from my father, my voice sounded extremely hoarse and unladylike, but it was worth it, the men cheered

"TAKE THEM DOWN!" a voice barked

"FUCK THOSE BITCHES!" another voice barked, we were now as loud as those bastard

"You, Isabella, are definitely my daughter" He chuckled and kissed my forehead. Sooner or later, we gotta face those fuckers, and there's no way I'm going to run. Before one of us could even realize, four men jumped from out of nowhere, crossing the railing and landed onto the main deck like an animal. They looked lethal and intimidating. The two of them had a samurai in each of their hands, and the other two only brought a cutlass and two guns tucked inside their belt.

"I didn't see them coming" my father whispered, my father and I were the closest person to the 4 of them; that only meant one thing

"Isabella you can't!" My father shouted when I ran towards them while holding my two cutlasses. Mike and Tyler seemed read my mind, the both of them jumped from the higher deck, the three of us begun to fight those savages.

"There's a girl!" the man who I was fighting with, the one who had only one cutlass in his hand shouted to the other man, he chuckled.

"Fuck you!" I snarled while the both of us kept stabbing each other even though it all missed. Just a moment later, a bunch of other men started to appear and raped our ship. All of them were incredibly skillful. My opponent's sword suddenly started to dominate our fight.

"AARGH!" I growled, he was so strong, there was no way I could defeat him, so I went away by kicking his testicles with my right knee

"You son of a bitch!" I hissed while he growled in pain but he didn't bother

"That's an old trick" He chuckled sarcastically, I ran away from him and he followed me from behind. I cut a dangling rope that connected to the sails. The sails fell slowly and blocked his sight.

"FUCK YOU!" the man growled, his voice sent chills down my spine, it was terrifying. The heavy rain suddenly poured onto my body and made my clothes all soaked, it made my body heavy. The rain made me feel a very painful feeling down my back, I looked over my back and there was blood, I didn't even realize his cutlass once grazed my back.

"Shit" I moaned in pain. I took off my vest and decided to take off my boots also, I only wore a white blouse and brown colored pants; this way would be easier for me to move my body. Screw the wound. I still have a barbarian to defeat. Suddenly, something shook Poseidon's Pearl extremely hard. They must have shot the cannon. Fuck those jerks

In all of the sudden, I heard a familiar screaming voice, my father's. I ran towards the voice, it was near the steering wheel. I climbed onto another deck, only to found my father got stabbed by a hauntingly beautiful man. The man was whispering something to my father's eyes, his features were vigorous. He was tall, lean and muscular. His muscles were visible through the wet ripped white blouse he was wearing. Slowly, he pulled out his sword from my father's stomach

"Spare Isabella, tell her I love her" I could hear my father's weak whisper to the man, my body was frozen, my eyes widened in horror, my body started to shook with pain. Before I could even react, something heavy and hard hit my head. I felt weak and powerless…and that's when I realized that I'm infinitely damned.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of men's laughter. The voices were alien to me.

"She's awake!" A rough voice shouted, the other followed him by laughing. Slowly I opened my heavy eyes, I felt pain all over my body, my lower back, my neck, my elbow, everywhere.

"Get up you worthless slut!" Somebody harshly grabbed my left arm and pulled me to sit up, both my legs were folded under my thighs, when I finally collected myself, I realized my clothes were ripped here and there and blood stains were everywhere on my clothes and pants. I hissed in pain, only to feel more pain on my lips, I could feel the dry blood and because of the previous hissing, I could feel the small wound on my lips started to rip apart.

My clothes were soaked because of the heavy rain when I fought. It made my inner clothes visible to those nasty bastards. I tried to cover my torso with my hands, but it was useless, both my hands were tied together on my back.

"There's no use of fighting my lady" a voice barked and the men laughed like pigs just found mud. I kept my face straight and cold, I was afraid, but as my father said, being afraid wouldn't change a thing. I tried so hard not to grit my teeth and snarled at them, I was beyond furious.

"Oh you thirsty? Here, drink this!" An ugly monster like man poured a bucket of extremely cold water all over my body

"You dumb fuck" I hissed to myself, apparently one of them realized I said something

"What? You wanna cry? You wanna run away?" The deck barked with laughter

"Real man doesn't run away" I snarled at them, I finally lifted my face for the first time and snarled like a savage.

Somebody suddenly grabbed my jaw rudely and lifted my face

"Hmm…," The man who clutched on my jaw like I'm a dog or even lower than animal was actually looked decent. His dark hair was combed backwards, there was no stubble or freckles in his face, and his clothes were decent and tidy. He then threw my face away from his hand so hard but I managed not to fall and kept sitting up. Still keeping my face straight, I scanned everybody in front of me. It was a little bit confusing, the men here were confusing, some of them looked like a real monster yet some other looked like a decent man.

"Shush all of you" A cold woman's voice came from behind me, everybody turned silent.

"You are Charles' daughter" A bone-chillingly beautiful blonde haired woman kneeled down in front of me, her eyes held no expression, only hate and disgust. I couldn't really judge her because I'm pretty sure right now my eyes held the same expression as hers.

"Hmm, you're pretty silent…controlled…" She muttered. I gritted my teeth. It took every ounce of will power not to spit at that pretty face of hers.

"All you friends are dead, including your dearest father, Charles" She winked

"Fuck you" I hissed at her

"What a beautiful mouth you have there!" She laughed and grabbed my right arm

"Stand up!" She snarled at me and pulled me with her. I couldn't get used to the view of her, she was painfully beautiful, never in my life time, I have ever thought someone as beautiful as her lives as a pirate. All of her features were appealing, scarily beautiful. her cold stare was brisk and lethal as if someone could be dead just by staring into her frozen eyes.

"You haven't shed any tear" She stated coldly while we were walking.

"I'm being kind here, once you enter the room, try to keep it that way, don't cry, this bastard hate tears" I was surprised at her, yes, she was a bitch, but I never thought she would tell me such thing like this. Didn't know whether she wanted to scare me or just to help me, but it didn't scare me at all, it fished back the fury that for a couple of seconds was forgotten just a moment ago

After a moment, we finally arrived in front of a room, and she knocked

"Who's there" A cold deep voice whispered, well it sounded more like a calm whisper but it was too loud for a whisper either.

"Rose" so her name was rose…Before even the man inside allow her to come in, she opened the door

"She's all yours!" she threw my body inside the room and shouted. After she slammed the door shut, the room went silent. I scanned the room, it was pretty luxurious and tidy for a bedroom of a pirate, but it felt dark and cold, until I finally saw 'the man', he walked over to me and I finally got the better look of his features.

Built in perfect proportions, he was lean and ripped. Broad shoulders tapered down to narrow hips. His bronze shoulder length hair was messy, in the seducing kind of way. The front of it fell down into a pair of eyes so clear and inviting. Dark brows slashed parallel to sharp cheekbones. His jaw, it was screaming power, domination, and _sex_. Power and strength bled from every pore of his body, an image that was perpetuated by the loose pants hanging low around his hips. Teasing everyone who seen it with the prominent V that slowly disappeared under the waistband and showing off the ripped muscles of his torso.

His endless emerald green eyes were crystal clear, yet it held so much dread and intimidation. His body and handsomeness was beyond perfect, he was the perfect resemblance of the Greek God of beauty and desire, Adonis. He was '_the man', the man_ who's hauntingly beautiful,_ the man_ who's extremely dangerous…_the man_ who killed my father and ruined my life. Before he could even say a thing, I growled at him

"YOU FUCKING SCOUNDREL!" and I spit on his expensive looking wooden floor. I felt the wound on my lips opened and blood running out from it. Some strands of my ugly drenched hair fell onto my face, blocking my sight of the devil.

"Aren't you feisty?" He kneeled down in front of me and smirked, though the smirk didn't reach his eyes. Our faces were inches apart, and I could smell him, he smelled nice,_ inviting_, and blood. He was _the man_ who fucking killed my father. He was cold. Lethal. Feral. And terrifying. But I didn't give a fuck about who he was.

"I'm going to rip your fucking head off!" I yelled right in front of his face, suddenly he untied my hand gently then stared into my eyes

"_Do try_" His deep velvety voice coldly said. We both stood up in the same time, when I was about to launch at him, my body couldn't move

"Move your body and you'll be dead" Extreme pain pierced through my body, I fell onto the floor, my body depended on my elbows, I could only hissed. The pain was intolerable. It felt as if I just got stabbed by lightning.

"You're lucky you're still alive, your body is ninety nine percent damaged"

I lifted my head to see his tall figure standing with all his glory in front of me and I growled in pain "Then fucking kill me!" It was extremely painful. Hell, I couldn't even bother to cry. Cry wouldn't change a thing, it's either hanging on or dead or be killed, that's what my father and experience had taught me.

"You're going to be my slave" He coldly spoke. There was no mercy in his dark gaze. Nothing in his expression except the promise of death to those who'd turned against him.

"I'd better be off dead than to be enslaved by a worthless miscreant like you" in all of the sudden, I felt the pain pierce through my insides. I threw up on his floor. It wasn't puke. It was blood. I didn't have the energy to tolerate this pain. Seconds later…I went blank

* * *

**A/N so yeah, those two are soohohoho much OOC. What do you think?**

**Umm, again, if there's any of you who are interested to beta this story, send me a PM :DD**

**Love**

**Ann XX**

**lets put it this way, im a car, and review is my fuel and accelerator, so the more review the faster i can update teehee :p**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**


	3. The fury

**Sorry it's been a while :( i'm facing the final exam so yeah...WISH ME LUCK! the 4th and 5th chapter are finished already :)) yeayerr**

**thanks to the awesome creative beta MalloryKnox and technical beta EvilPumpkin  
**

**Enjoy sweets!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Good morning Bells," My father greeted me cheerfully. I was leaning onto the ship railing, feeling the morning wind caress my face and enjoying the sight of the deep blue sea that surrounded my home.

"Morning Charles," I greeted back, as he walked toward my side and rested his elbows onto the railing. We didn't talk at all; we tried to enjoy each other's company. I looked over my father, and I could easily sense something odd in his expression. He was sad and confused.

"What is it, father?" I nudged his elbow, and he immediately snapped out of his trance.

"Nothing," he shrugged. His posture was stiff as he walked away. It seemed as if he was wrapped up in the confines of his thoughts.

I turned as I heard the sound of footsteps walking in my direction. I saw that it was Charles, but his eyes looked different. Fiery. As if he was about to kill something or someone...me. Suddenly he launched at me and stabbed me in the heart

I jolted in surprise, only to find myself lying down on a small single-sized bed in an empty dark wooden room. It was only a dream… It was only a dream. Frustration washed over me.I was supposed to be dead. I remembered being in so much pain the last time I was conscious. I thought I was dying.

I sat up slowly only to be attacked by the pain, which still felt crazy but didn't hurt as much as when I was inside the man's room.

"Jesus" I moaned in pain. I realized somebody must've changed my clothes; I was wearing a loose white chemise. I lifted the chemise to look over my torso… somebody had cleaned my wounds. I was wrapped by white fabric. I could see some little spots of red. My hair and face also felt fresher. Somebody must've washed me too.

I was glad I wasn't as sore as before, but I was beyond angry that the captain had let me live. I no longer had any purpose to live. I didn't know what would happen to me after this. I was sick and tired of being sick and tired. Before I could even think of running away, a familiar voice whispered in my mind:

"A real man doesn't run away Bella,"

"Fuck you, Charles! I'm not a man!" I yelled in anger into the empty space. He didn't know what it felt like to be me. Nobody was going to help me this time, nobody was going to guide me, and nobody was going to give me a solution. I was on my own. Even the one who understood me most had gone… Soteria.

Deep down I was crushed-there was this overwhelming urge to cry and sob, but I couldn't. Ever since I was a kid, the only one who had been willing to listen was Shelly. Charles had never let me cry on his shoulder, not even a damn single second. I think if I had ever made the mistake of shedding a tear in his presence, he would most likely have slapped my face and shouted "Crying will not change a thing, now get back to your activity and face whatever comes in front of you."

When I was sixteen, one of his crew, James, had crept into my room at midnight. He gave me a poison, and the moment I woke up I realized I had been raped. I stared into the empty space as I tried to recount that moment. When my father found out, he immediately dumped James on the land. I couldn't help the tears flowing out of my eyes as Shelly hugged me. Yet again, Charles dragged me into his room and slapped me really hard.

"What have I told you about crying? It happened so man yourself up. Crying will not change anything. I took care of James already. Don't be a burden," he coldly snarled at me. Since then, I had never cried until now. This was the first time after all these years that I had finally felt the urge to cry. I loved Charles with all my heart, but he didn't make my life easy.

"Fuck you Charles… fuck you," I whispered to myself as tears fell. Right now, I was on my own, there was no going back. It was either kill or be killed. I know I sounded like an idiot, but I'd lived this way my entire life. It was why I had survived. I slowly stood up. Again, the pain washed all over my body, but I didn't care. There was another important thing that I had to finish.

The chemise fell to the middle of my thigh. It was a little bit too short, and again I didn't care. I opened the door and there was a huge man asleep right in front of my door. I faced the darkest hallway that ever existed, whose only illumination was provided by a few candles placed in a sophisticated gold sconce.

Slowly, I kneeled down in front of the sleeping man. I silently ripped his clothes and covered his nose and mouth very tightly. His eyes suddenly opened in shock; before he could even react… he passed out. I immediately took a dagger from his belt and walked down the hallway. The ship was extremely big, dark and cold, but it held its own charm. It looked mysterious, inviting, and sophisticated.

I didn't know the ins and outs of this ship, but I was pretty sure I would recognize the door to the man's room. It was around midnight or early morning, but I wasn't really sure. He would most likely be sleeping right now. The ship was so complicated, I felt like I was in a labyrinth. I kept my senses alert and looked over each door with concentration. I suddenly faced one of the crew. Before he could attack or call for help, I kicked him in his face.

"You bitch!" he shouted as he rubbed his right hand over his swollen face.

"Shhh," I shushed him and tackled him with all my power. As he fell to the ground, I covered his nose and mouth tightly with my hand.

"Sleep tight little boy," I whispered at his ear as he passed out.

Still holding the dagger in my right hand, I carefully crept away from the guy and continued searching for the man's door. After a moment, I finally spotted it. The wooden door was dark and solid. The handle was coated with real gold. Yes… this was it—this was his door. I silently turned the handle and heard the small click that indicated that it wasn't locked.

I crept quietly into the room and noticed that it was extremely dark, darker than before. I quickly scanned the room and realized no one was here. Where the fuck was the man?

The window was open and the cold wind swept inside causing the sound of shuffling paper to catch my attention. I saw a small open book placed on top of a solid wooden table. I walked over the table and read the journal. It was too dark I to read everything, but a sentence caught my attention:

"After all the sufferings, the tortures, I finally had my revenge. Charles Swan is finally dead."

Revenge? What had my father done to make a bloodthirsty bastard like that man willing to kill him? Poseidon's Pearl was indeed strong, but we weren't loaded and Shelly and I were the only women. So it was definitely not money or women that they were after. They had been after Charles from the beginning...

The more I thought about it, I realized... I really knew nothing about my life. I knew nothing of my father's history; I knew nothing of my mother. Hell, I didn't even know how I had ended up living on the Poseidon's Pearl. My thoughts drifted back to my dream. Charles had been a stranger in my dream. He had never looked like a savage or like he was hiding something in real life, but in my dream it felt so real, like Charles was seriously hiding something in his chest that made him look so strange.

Suddenly, I heard a small click from the door. I ran as fast and as silently as I could to get behind the door. The moment the man came in, I launched myself onto his back, locked his body with my hands and legs, and thrust the tip of the dagger into his neck.

My front faced his back, and I felt his strong muscles. Normally, in this kind of situation a human's muscles would tense in order to be prepared for self-defense, but he was extremely calm. I sensed no fear on his behalf. His whole body seemed so… relaxed.

"Don't move" I whispered to his ear. He turned his head towards my face; the tip of the dagger grazed his neck and cut his skin, little drips of blood running out from his neck. Our eyes locked. Our faces were inches apart; just a little move and my face would touch his.

"Or what?" He arched one brow. I was angry, annoyed… and beyond scared. From the first time I had touched his body, I knew immediately that this man was beyond lethal. I wasn't afraid that he would kill me, but what if he spared my life… again? Kill him or be killed. That was my original plan, but I couldn't understand his fucked-up mind. If he spared my life for the second time, my plan would be completely ruined… not that I really had a plan. I tightened my grip on his shoulder and neck, decreasing his oxygen supply.

"I feel your power young lady, but it is not enough. Try to strengthen the muscles in your shoulder," he coldly teased.

"Fuck you, I'll rip your fucking head off," I hissed at his ear.

"Do try." I pulled away the dagger away from his neck and put all the power I had in my being into stabbing him… but before even the tip touched his neck-again I don't know how he did it-he managed to snatch the dagger from my death grip.

I. Was. Fucked.

I jumped off of his back as he turned around to see me. It was really dark, but the lightning from the storm outside helped my vision. I felt his gaze on me. Why didn't he move a muscle? As lightening flashed, I got a short glance at his face. His eyes were burning with shock and… hatred, anger, or was it lust?

During his moment of hesitation, I drove my knee straight into his groin. Pure agony spread through him; I was sure of that. Gasping , he doubled over with a sharp curse. I ran to his desk and grabbed a candleholder, but when I turned I realized he was standing motionless behind me. I let out a growl as I used as much force as I could muster to swing at his head with the candleholder. He blocked my hand with his elbow and snatched away the candleholder with his other hand. The hand that he had previously used to block me grasped my jaw and pulled my face close to his.

I saw the eyes that had been haunting my mind for days. They were so cold I swear it made my body freeze. I could feel his breath all over my face. His grasp was starting to hurt me, but I hardly noticed because I was completely drawn into him.

The man in front of me was not the type I was used to dealing with. Not only was he more refined, but something proud and primal emanated from every molecule of his body. He was the real definition of sexy. Unfortunately, I was far from immune to it. I was used to living surrounded by the dirty ugly pirates, unlike this god. Though he looked beyond lethal and feral, unlike the other pirates I'd fought, he possessed an air of sophistication.

And his voice was extremely hypnotizing. His cadence and syntax were that of an educated man or an aristocrat, not a lowly pirate. He gritted his teeth and then he threw me onto the hard wooden floor. I hissed in pain while he moved away from me with the lithe, powerful grace of a predator.

"Go back to your room. I'm being unreasonably kind here," his deep voice spoke up. I knew he was going to fuck up my plan.

"Kill me!" I yelled at him as I propped myself up as fast as I could. I grabbed another candleholder from his desk and sent a stiff blow to his jaw with it. Grunting, he grabbed me. I flipped up and kicked him back. I wasn't going to lose this time. Better to have me beat him into the ground than the alternative. I wasn't going to lose to a cold blooded bastard like this one.

I saw the dagger that I had used previously lying on the floor behind him. I punched him straight in his face so he would step away and grabbed the dagger. I moved at him, slashing. He put his arm up to block my attack. Our forearms collided. Then I swiped his arm with the dagger. It sliced through his padding to his flesh.

His gaze hardened, and I swore I could actually smell the danger that radiated from every pore of his body. His hot sexy body. Suddenly, his hands closed around mine from behind. How the hell had he moved that fast? He should still be in front of me. My heart racing, I struggled for other weapons but found nothing. I punched and kicked at him with all the fury coursing through my body.

His grip tightened around my hand, numbing my fingers until I could barely feel my pulse. I heard the sound of metal clashing as the dagger fell from my grip. Shit. He pushed me and pinned me into the cold, hard wooden wall. My hands were still behind my back in his death grip. I could feel his breath at the back of my neck. His front was pushed into my back. I felt the pain coming back all over my torso, and I looked down to see red spots on the front of the thin chemise.

"Listen to me young lady, you go back to your room and never come back. No one enters my room without my permission. You hear me?" he hissed into my ear. I swore I could feel his nose touch the back of my neck as he inhaled deeply.

"Kill me," I gritted my teeth and hissed back. "Swans don't run. Either I kill you or you kill me. Kill me!" I snarled at him.

Roughly, he turned me around to face him. My back pinned into the wall. Both of his hands caged me. My eyes widened; shock and fury collided in my mind. Then the most unexpected thing happened.

He kissed me… hard.

* * *

**WHOOP WHOOOP...Edward is a real ass i know :p...love the tension?**

**The next chapter will be in Edward's POV...arent you guys excited? because i am :D Lots of things will be revealed in the next chapter, including a little piece of Bella's past.  
**

**again, thank you MalloryKnoxx and EvilPumpkin! You guys are the best betas ever existed!**

**I know the length of the first three chapters is kinda short, but dont worry, the next chapter will be much (and i mean MUCH) longer**

**I'm sorry i havent been able to reply to your review one by one, but i'll definitely do it this time. I love you guys!**

**Anyways, i just found this really fun twific called the betty chronicles by Emily Bowden, you should give it a shot :D**

******Review? please? with cherry on top?**

**REVIEW  
**


	4. The attraction

**finally...EPOV IS COMING TO GET YOU BABESSS!**

**ENJOY! XOXO**

* * *

Chapter 4

Edward's POV

"I'm going to sleep, you're in charge Rose."

"Noted," she coldly muttered. Rose was my best right-hand man. She was indeed extremely cold and a real pain in the ass. She was everything but a coward and a backstabber. The moment I met her, I knew instantly that this woman was reliable and loyal. I could see it in her eyes. No one really knew what had happened to her early life that turned her into a pirate, but she definitely had had a dark past. But here, everyone must have had a dark history.

I kneeled down in front of Hanlon, the 4 years old bred of english bulldog and bullenbeiser, the people on the land recently called this new breed as 'boxer'. His stocky features tensed and he immediately sat up from his resting position. He held his head high as he looked into my eyes. His pose was stout, showing off his solid bones and strong muscles.

"Be a good company boy and rush into my room immediately if this lady make any stupid mistakes, yes?" I rubbed his head and tapped his back. He barked in response as he watched me leave.

Calypso Serpent was labeled as the cold blooded killer, filch, and criminal. We were the villain that everybody hates. It wasn't that me, as the captain of Calypso Serpent was okay with that, but we do what we've got to do to survive. Myself and my crew only had each other in our lives

We protected each other to the fullest. We're strong when we're together…at least my men were stronger when they were together. As for me, I knew nothing of togetherness. Hell had many interpretations; believe me, I knew that better than anyone.

In my 30 years of life, I'd managed to live through most of the common variations and discover a multitude of new ones. Why was it every time I thought I had life tamed, the treacherous bastards and cunt turned around and bit me on the ass? Yes, because I was young, I was stupid, I knew nothing about life, and I knew nothing about what my _parents_ had done.

Honestly, I was tired of the endless wave of assassins and tracers who forever sought my being. The process of changing your name wasn't that easy, especially for me, a_ Masen_. I was tired of being blamed for crimes I hadn't committed-tired of a life that didn't seem worth the effort. My worst crime had been surviving a life that should have killed me before I learned to walk and speak.

A mariner's life was anything but comfortable. I once lived below decks in dim, cramped, and filthy quarters until I managed to become the captain and spent my money to repair the facility for my men. A wise man once said to me, No man will be a sailor who has contrivance enough to get himself into a jail; for being in a ship is being in jail with the chance of being drowned….A man in jail has more room, better food, and commonly better company. Here, privacy was nonexistent, but at least I was free. I was free from those judging nobles, backstabbing bitches, brainless hangman and nonsense rules. And the most important, free from my own _father._

_You're from my genes, my blood, my flesh. We're shit and that's all we'll ever be. At least I know how to make money. You can't even take a hit without crying like your sister. Worthless bastard_

I could still see the look of hatred on my father's face. Feel the blow of his fist whenever I made the mistake of getting too close to him. Maybe he was right, in the end, I was worthless. I could still feel the gaze of people who knew my father and knew that I am his son. They stared at me with pure disgust and hatred. Sometimes they would whisper to their company "_It's the son_," or something close to "_He's the devil's spawn, we should get him banned out of this realm._" Some of them even pissed their own pants, they were scared of a 5 year old boy, a child who knew nothing about his father's criminal and yet was blamed and dreaded for it in every second of his life.

I'd done my best to forget my fucked up past, but it just didn't seem possible. Every time I thought I'd managed to bury that shit so deep it could never rise up, something or someone always brought it back to me with sharp, crisp brutality. Especially now. I'm extremely pleased to finally have had Charles killed by my own hands, but seeing his face only brought back the darkest memory that ever existed in my life. I would never forget what he had done. Charles was the bastard among the bastard…a filthy backstabber. Isabella was one of his crimes, taking his own best friend's only daughter only to make him suffer until Phillippe Duwe, Isabella's father, finally committed suicide-leaving the responsibility of his noble title and the life of his wife into the hands of his only son, Emmett, who was only an innocent kid.

_Spare Isabella, tell her I love her..._

His last words were still ringing in my ears. Tell her he loves her? Was he sick? He abducted the child then he committed he loved her like his own. If that girl knew what her "father" had done to the people around him, she definitely would be sick. Charles had never played clean. He wasn't that strong, people weren't afraid of him. But he was tricky….and sick. Extremely sick.

Disgusted by the thought, I took a flask from my pocket only to find that it was empty. "Of all the time to run out of whisky…my pleasure God," I muttered to myself sarcastically.

All of the crews here came from different places, backgrounds, and social classes. Calypso Serpent was the sanctuary for those who had been stabbed from behind, who had been abused, who had lost their family, who had been tortured, slaughtered and enslaved. We were here to help them to get their vengeance. Believe me people, revenge is sweet.

We stood for ourselves from the very beginning of Calypso Serpent's existence. Our previous captain, Eleazar, built this armada with his own sweat. At first, he created this armada of bastards to get his vengeance on the nobles. His dead wife was raped and killed by the crown prince, who was only a teenager. Melissa was indeed beautiful, even in her mid thirties. The horny crown prince was simply blinded by lust.

Eleazar had been seriously injured in a fight 5 years ago and decided he no longer had the power to be our captain. Aro took him in and while there, Eleazar found love. It wasn't that I didn't give my blessing to Eleazar, I'm happy whenever he's happy, but I didn't believe in love. It was only a weapon…a really strong one that God created to make people kill each other.

The Lusty known as The Lust of the East, was our only friend. I respected Aro with all my being. He was the only person who knows every little detail of my past. The Lusty was more like a father to us than a friend. Aro hated Charles with every fiber of his body, but I didn't let him join the fight, because whenever The Lusty is involved there would be massive riot.

Aro was dying to see Phillippe's daughter, Isabella. He told me the last time he saw her, she was only a teenager. Maybe the Lusty would visit us someday. Aro was the one who taught me about compassion and patience. I was practically raised by the tough earth itself. I killed everything that blocked my path, but Aro brought me back to my senses. I would have been worse than my father if he hadn't found me.

I walked inside the deck towards my cabin and noticed that Felix was guarding Isabella's room. "Evening captain" He greeted me with his fake, noble like manner. Suddenly I had this urge to check on her.

"Is it locked?" I'm a pretty well-mannered man. As a captain, I don't shout and yell like Charles, Aro or Edward 'Blackbeard' Teach usually did. As a child, I wasn't even allowed to speak until I managed to get used to be silent. I loved silence.

"No Edward," I nodded and turned the handle. Slowly, I entered the dark room. It was really dark, with only one small sconce illuminating the whole room. I walked towards the bed.

I've heard rumors about her…a beauty without equal…a living Aphrodite of the west…Her mere existence seemed blurry, some would say she was a tough wench, some would say she was a diamond in the rough…literally, they meant she was a real diamond among the pirates. Even some would say that the female nobles would pale in comparison. My first meeting with her was barely delighting. Covered by blood, she acted like a senseless blood thirsty assassin. Snarling, growling, and hissing like a wild leopard. I sensed no grace in her…yet, her beauty was indeed hard to be ignored. Even though covered by blood and a nasty looking wound, there was this really strong pull to her that made my body ache with lust and desire.

Rosalie, whom I once thought was the only woman whose beauty could compare to the female crews of The Lusty, has finally found a friend…or competitor. Aro was right, this young girl was exquisite.

"_I want to see Phillippe's daughter" He whined_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, not that I am close with her, but I once saw her and you have to believe me son, she's a beauty without equal. Well, don't count the bitches on my ship such as Tanya and the others because they're practically Goddesses, but Isabel…or Isabella…whatever, she's exquisite, captivating. She's both lethal and innocent, which is a perfect combination. There's so much potential in her Edward. I'm going to see this girl again. I'm going to train her, give her education, and make Phillippe proud of her…right after I kill Charles."_

I had this conversation with Aro about 8 months ago. This is the first time I had to agree 100 percent with him. The way her lips parted when she gritted her teeth was dangerously inviting. She was tough and could bare the pain that she suffered without any tears. It was as if she was either too furious with me to even care about the pain or that she was raised not to care. It may have been the latter, considering Charles' personality. He was tough as shit. Even his ex wife was bitch slapped whenever she whined in front of him.

That somehow made me felt a little bit of mercy. No. Don't go soft on her Edward.

I decided to leave her room; her existence was not healthy for me.

"You know what I love about you Edward? You sure have a fine taste in woman, that bitch right there…" He continued his words by licking his own lips. Horny scum.

"I would love to make you happy brother, but I don't like to share my property," I coldly replied as I closed the door behind me.

"Oh come on, give me one night."

"The answer is still no."

"Please…?" He batted his stupid nonexistent eyelashes at me. I tapped his back and walked away. I care about my men, but I had to keep my distance. I do want to joke around with them, laughing along and making fun of each other, but I couldn't be too involved or too close to them. They seemed relaxed around me, but that didn't mean I felt the same. None of them knew my past…and that includes my real name. Only Rosalie knew that. They would hate me if they found out that I am a _Masen_. The pirates hated my father with every ounce of their being.

Thinking of Isabella, I finally realized that I forgot to do the most important thing. I rushed back to the main deck to search for Rose. She was nowhere to be seen until I heard a soft hum coming from the bowsprit. She was lying down, looking at the dark starless sky.

"Rose" I called out as I climbed onto the bowsprit.

"You again" She rolled her eyes.

"Change the direction, we're heading west."

"Where?" She sat up as the wind blew all over her wavy, her golden hair. She was beautiful. I didn't understand how a woman as beautiful as she could hold so much agony in her clear blue eyes. After all these years, I found myself growing fond of her. She was a family. I tried a couple of times to take her off of this ship so she could be with Aro. Not that I didn't want her here, but The Lusty was a much safer place for women.

"Italy," I spoke and she raised an eyebrow in response.

"Why Italy? You change the direction once again I'm going to feed you to the sharks," and that attitude right there, was why sometimes I just wanted to stab her in the eyes and bury her alive.

"I need to see Alice," I couldn't honestly tell her that we were about to meet Emmett. My little sister Alice was the best lie that I could come up with.

"Ah that bitch." Rosalie didn't hate Alice, it just turns out that Jasper, Alice's husband, was somehow connected to Rosalie, they're relatives. Any time someone asked her to explain, all that they got was a silent treatment. Rosalie never talked about her past and no one knew, except Jasper. Neither Rose nor Jasper ever opened their mouths to talk what had happened.

The only love that I ever felt and probably will ever feel was for Alice…and Hanlon of course. Thank God I managed to send her away to England when father was drunk as shit. He didn't even care when his daughter went missing. It's not like he would care when he was sober anyway. I was glad I could managed to keep her away from my father, but that was also my biggest mistake. I sent her to Charles. I was only a kid, and I thought Charles was a good man. He was a good friend of my mother, who had been murdered by my father a shortly before I sent Alice away.

"I…we…Emmett's not in Italy isn't he?" Rose suddenly asked. I could sense the panic in her voice though her eyes still looked as cold as ice.

"No Rosalie. Well, at least I think not."

Something happened between the both of them just about a couple of months ago. From what I have heard, they slept together. Nobody had ever been involved with her as far as that. I knew Rose well enough, she must have let her guard down and regretted it with all of her heart. Yes, Emmett was a high class Italian smuggler, a criminal indeed, but he was a real gentleman. I could understand his situation, being forced into maturity at such extremely young age made him realize that life was ruthless and people were heartless. At least the outcome of his criminal lifestyle didn't feed him, he donated it. He used his worldwide unstoppable criminal activity to remind the nobles that we could sweep them off just in a blink of an eye, even though none of us had ever done it. We were just waiting for the right moment.

I was more than surprised when he requested to bring back his sister alive…the sister who was the main reason of their father's suicide. He looked intimidating, yes, but he had a heart as big as this ship. He loved his little sister deeply and he would do anything just to bring her back into his life. That was the main reason why I respected him. It made sense if Rosalie felt comfortable around him. It was just such a pain in the ass to see them like that. All that I wanted to do was to shout at them to get over it and fuck each other already. They have lots of undeniable chemistry.

I didn't believe in what people called 'love' and 'chemistry', but that didn't mean I oppose its existence. Some people were together because they loved each other, some because they offered each other good sex. Some people just simply too weak to survive on their own, while some other people just born to survive on their own their whole life, born without the capability of loving and trusting…Like me

"I'm going back to the cabin," I yawned and walked back. It was probably around two or three in the morning. Once I was in front of my cabin, I sensed something weird with the situation. Growing up in the worst shithole of a situation forced me to be really sensitive towards my surroundings. I slowly turned the handle and stepped in. I waited for seconds until I felt somebody really light jumped onto my back

A woman.

"Don't move," a familiar smooth, lilting feminine voice ordered. It was Isabella. Fuck this girl for being extremely stupid…and for having an extremely seductive voice. I felt her front on my back. Her breasts were pressed onto my back. I had to hold back a groan, as she felt extremely inviting, not to mention her voice. The bloody angry Isabella was hot, yes she was, but this one, she was a blast of pheromone. The tip of her dagger touched the skin of my neck. I turned my head, dying to see her face closely. Fuck the dagger, I didn't give a shit, feel free to cut my skin. I just wanted to smell her.

"Or what?" I arched one brow, I could see her eyes clearly and I was struck speechless. I couldn't breathe as I stared into those furious hating warm brown eyes that were burning with fire. They were so deep I swear I could feel myself weakened by it, yet they looked strikingly dangerous and strong. Aro was right, she was the perfect combination of tough and innocence…Power and beauty. I felt compelled to touch her. Her beauty was calming yet maddening and terrifying.

Applied more pressure. As stupid as she could be, this, was probably the stupidest thing. This shit couldn't kill or weaken me, her efforts were useless.

"I feel your power young lady, but it is not enough, try to put more power into the muscle around your shoulder," I coldly teased, It took every ounce of will power not to take her.

"Fuck you, I'll rip your fucking head off," she hissed right into my right ear. Fuck that was sexy.

"Do try," I replied coldly. I just realized it's been years since I've been with women, no wonder I craved her the way I did…like it wasn't normal. It was a little bit too feral. _I need to stop thinking like a savage_.

She pulled away the dagger and tried to stab me. She was pretty fast, but I was faster. I snatched the dagger from her hand, while still looking into her fiery hating eyes. I could sense her panic, but she quickly covered it by jumping off of my back. I immediately turned around to see her and damn, she was beautiful. Not beautiful in a classic way like a goddess, but there's something about her…. Her big brown eyes held so much elegance and fierceness, so much so it was sort of overwhelming. Her face profile was sharp yet extremely delicate. My thought drifted back to when she was still on my back, wrapping her hands and legs around my torso. Jesus Christ…Her body offers seduction, toned and strong, yet it felt extremely frail and small. She was more like a succubus than an angel. And the thin, short chemise did very little to help me concentrate so I couldn't kill her. Thank you Rose.

I could see every curve that seemed so perfect...too perfect.

But her lips…

Plump, full, and bright pink were perfection. The mere thought of them, stirred my body into total rebellion. It made me ache to possess the very thing I should be killing and torturing. No wonder Charles was so protective of her. She's a priceless asset. He could use her as bait by sending her to seduce his opponent. Or was it because he really did love her? How could you not? It was a primal instinct to protect the things that mattered to you.

_Not in your case, Edward_

True, I was an animal who cared for nothing except myself. It was all I knew. I didn't live life. I endured it. My father and Charles had driven that point home and nothing would ever dislodge it again. My entire existence was basic survival. Then a thought pang, _who do I survived for?_

She suddenly ran towards me and kicked my groin with her knee. Fuck, this girl has guts. I was distracted by the pain, but I managed to let it slide. Isabella was right in front of my desk, and she grabbed one of the candleholders while waiting for the right time to hit me. I walked towards her behind, and again I was struck speechless. My body froze instantly.

Her smell…

It was better than any woman's. Sensual, erotic, inviting yet it felt sweet and innocent. The smell of a real seducing demon. This woman was dangerous in an extreme way. I couldn't move a muscle. I was deeply stunned by her, everything about her. Her body, her face, her voice, her smell, her gaze, and even her kick. She turned around and tried to hit me with the candleholder, I quickly blocked her with one hand and snatched it away with my other hand. The hand that I used to block her grasped her jaw and pulled her closer.

I was about to say "fuck off," but nothing came out of my mouth. She was staring at me with hatred, furiousness, and…extreme amount of fear. I could see how her eyes shook a little. The barbarian inside me screamed "TAKE HER!", while the killer inside me ordered "kill her fast already"…yet another side of me, that I never knew existed calmly whispered "tell her to go back to her room."

Before I could even decide what I was supposed to do, I threw her onto the floor and stared at her. Who is she? I mean, what is she? She was a dangerous distraction for my existence. I immediately walked away from her.

"Go back to your room, I'm being unreasonably kind here."

"Kill me!" She yelled at me, but I didn't give a shit. Suddenly, something hard hit my jaw. Fuck. I grabbed her hand but she flipped up and kicked me. Before I could even react, she punched me on the nose and made me lose my balance a little. That little bitch!

Out of nowhere, she came slashing at me with the dagger. Nice little girl, but that still wasn't enough. I blocked her attack with my arm and our forearms collided. Suddenly, the dagger sliced through my arm, causing blood to drip onto the floor.

The killer inside me woke up, without any hesitation I stepped behind her as fast as I could and grabbed both of her hands in mine on her back. I applied enough pressure to make her hands feel numb without cutting off the circulation. She tried kicking and punching a couple of times but failed. I slammed her front onto the cold wall and hissed at her

"Listen to me young lady, you go back to your room and never come back. No one enters my room without my permission. You hear me?" My nose was so close to her fresh pale neck, and I was so overwhelmed by her scent. Not just any scent. Her scent. I couldn't help it but to breathe in her scent as deeply as I could.

"Kill me," she said through gritted teeth.

"Swans don't run. Either I kill you or you kill me. Kill me!" She snarled at me. I finally realized I couldn't hold it any longer. It was the most torture I've ever felt in my entire life. I turned her around and caged her with both of my hands. Then the stupid savage inside me took over.

In an instant, I lowered my lips to hers.

My body hungry was for her, her soft lips met mine and I breathed into her. Raw and demanding, I ravished her mouth and left her breathless. She suddenly deepened our kiss, and I groaned at the sensation. Wanting to savor every lick and touch, my hormones kicked into high gear as she ran her hands over me, pulling me closer and closer…like she wanted to crawl inside me. I lowered my mouth to suck her pale tantalizing neck. I could feel her rapid pulse and this somehow…only made my hunger for her worsen.

I lifted her legs to wrap them around my waist to grind into her.

She jerked suddenly and untangled her legs. I simply stared at her while licking my lips.

"Well thank you for that," I smirked. She stepped closer and tried to hit me…again failing.

"You can't kill me woman. All you can do is piss me off. I suggest, if you want to keep breathing, you don't do that," I snarled at her. I took two steps closer to her.

"Now let me make it clear. I own you, slave. You will do me proud and get what I require, or…We'll see what happens," I grasped her jaw and whispered into her right ear coldly. Her body started to shake. I pulled away and stared into her eyes. They were the mix of fear and…pain

I looked over her torso and I could spot some little red spot. Her wound ripped open because of the fight we had earlier. Without any word I lifted her bridal style and she gasped. I didn't care about her, but I was raised better. Well, technically, nobody raise me. But I know how it feels to be her and being helpless is not fun at all.

Her hands looked extremely awkward. "Wrap them around my neck," I coldly stated without looking at her.

"I own you Isabella. You'll obey me and respect me, and I'm going to fulfill your needs in order to stay alive, such as food, water, facilities and other shit. You're not going to repeat this again or I'm going to send you to Edward 'Blackbeard' Teach, you hear me?" She said nothing but I could feel it when she shuddered. Emmett requested only to bring her alive. That didn't mean I couldn't do anything to her.

"Don't ever think to seek help because the only ship that can beat us is the Lusty, and they are on our side. Charles is dead, your friends are dead, so you have to cope with me in order to survive or I'll send you to those dirty. ugly pirates." She slowly nodded.

After a moment, we finally reached her room, and I saw Felix lying helplessly on the floor.

"You did this," it was more of a statement than a question. Poor felix. I slowly entered her room and tucked her into bed.

"As surprising as it sounds, yes, we have a doctor here. He'll check on you immediately. I'll introduce you later, his name is Carlisle and he'll take care of you." My eyes met her frightened angry ones.

I walked out of her room and slowly closed the door. I stared at Felix's powerless body and decided just to let him wake up on his own. Once I got back into my room, I threw myself into the bed and rubbed my forehead in frustration

"What the fuck is wrong with me?"

* * *

**I'm sorry for the delay :( this chapter is much longer than the usual ;) (duuuh, it's EPOV that we're talking about hohoho)**

**what do you think? the next chapter is in BPOV, yes sadly. the truth will be reveal in baby steps, so keep reading lovelies. oh thanks you soohohohoho much _MalloryKnoxx_ for the awesome creative beta work, YOU ROCKS!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
